Tony Tony Chopper
thumb|left|194pxTony Tony Chopper je doktor a pirát od Slamáků. Chopper je sob, který snědl ovoce Hito Hito no Mi. Pochází s ostrova Drum a jako jediný z posádky se narodil na Grand Line. Je šestým členem posádky a nejmladší ze všech členů. Na jeho hlavu je vypsaná odměna 50 Beli, jen kvůli tomu že je to roztomilý člen posádky. Vzhled thumb|114px Chopper vypadá jako malý chibi plyšák, má hnědé rohy, rudé kalhoty a a růžovo-červený klobouk s bočním křížem (značka doktora). Na zádech nosí modrý baťůžek. Taky má pozoruhodný modrý nos. Mnoho ženských postav si o Chopperovi myslí že je velmi roztomilý. Ve své sobí formě vypadá podobně jako ostatní sobové a když se promění do lidské formy vypadá jako Yeti. Po 2 letech nosí Chopper velkou modrou čepici pod kterou je jeho starý růžový klobouk. Také nosí bílo-žluté proužkované tílko a oranžové Kalhoty. Jeho modrý baťoh zůstává. Ve své sobí formě tak se znatelně zvětšil. Když je v jeho člověčí formě, tak hodně zmohutněl a vyrostl. Jako většina mužských postav i on nemění moc oblečení během průběhu série One Piece. Osobnost Chopper je naivní a neuvěřitelně plachý. Stejně jako Luffy i on se dokáže nadchnout ze schopností soupeřů nebo přátel. Stejně jako Nami nebo Usopp i on je zbabělý, ale jeho zbabělost je lze přisoudit k tomu že je ještě dítě a nevěří tolik svým bojovým schopností. thumb|left|112pxChopper velice důvěřuje svým přátelům a nemá rád když jeho přatelé mají mezi sebou nějak konflikt (Usopp a Luffy). Bojí se cizích lidí, protože má špatné vzpomínky na to jak ho lidé z ostrova na kterém se narodil nazývali obludou. Když se Chopper chce před někým schovat tak za zeď schová akorát své tělo. Když někdo Chopperovi složí kompliment, tak mu začne sprostě nadávat, ale cítě se šťastně a rozpačitě. Chopper taky věří Usopopoým a Naminým lžím. On se nechá podobně jako Luffy snadno podvést. Po 2 letech se Chopperova povaha moc radikálně nezměnila, jen začal více důvěřovat lidem. Historie Chopper se narodil jako mírumilovný sob s modrým nosem, ale ostatní sobi ho kvůli jeho nosu neměli rádi, ale přesto mu dovolili, aby chodil pár metrů za nimi. Bohužel když snědl ovoce Hito Hito no Mi, tak sobové poznali, že je na Chopprovi něco jiného a vyhnali ho. Poté chtěl Chopper komunikovat s lidmi, ale ti ho považovali za nestvůru, postřelili ho a chtěli ho zabít. Chopper byl vážně postřelen, ale zachránil ho šarlatánský doktor Hiluluk, který se kvůli Chopperovi vysklékl ve sněhu do naha, aby mu Chopper uvěřil že nemá zlé úmyslu. Hiluluk učil Choppera svojí filozofii svobodného pirátského života. Když Chopper zjistil že Hiluluk je vážně nemocný tak se vydal na cestu najít houby, která měla ve knížce značku lebky (Chopper si myslel, že jde o pirátský znak). Chopper si prošel peklem a Hililukovi jí přenesl a uvařil za učelem že se uzdraví, až doktorka Kureha mu vysvětlila že lebka znamená "smrtelně jedovatá". Poté co Hiluluk zemře, Choppera se ujímá doktorka Kureha. Šest let ho učí medicíně. Chopper těch 6 let velice tvrdě pracoval a Hiluluk se navždy stal jeho hrdinou a přítelem. Schopnosti a síla Ďáblovo ovoce - Hito Hito no Mi thumb|leftChopper snědl ďablovo ovoce typu Zoan, Hito Hito no Mi, které mu umožnilo se proměnit do hybridní formy člověka a soba. Ale Chopperovi toto ovoce dalo víc než hybridní formy, ale taky může uvažovat, myslet a mluvit jako člověk. Jako hybrid, rozumí jak lidské tak i zvířecí řeči. Rumble Ball: Chopper vytvořil pro sebe tabletu, kterou pojmenoval Rumble ta mu umožnuje rozšířit své bojové schopnosti. Může se transformovat do formy obranné, ale i zrychlené. Chopper díky této tabletě dokaže zřetelně najít slabinu soupeře. Dříve když použil Rumble Ball 2x za sebou tak nedokázal kontrolovat své přeměny a když Rumble použil 3x tak se proměnil do obrovského humanoidního soba, přičemž nedokázal ovládat své tělo a ztratil vědomí. Po 2 Letech se Chopper naučil kontrolovat Rumble Ball. Dokonce se naučil novou formu kung-fu, ve které se promění na formu, která má připomínat pandu, v této formě je umí bojové umění kung-fu. Kategorie:Piráti Kategorie:Doktoři Kategorie:Uživatelé ďáblova ovoce